Never Let You Fall
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Takes place in WWF in 1994. Robin Kent was a writer. Johnny Polo was a manager. He needed a favor. She needed a promise. Johnny Polo x OC


**TITLE: Never Let You Fall**

**CHARACTERS: Robin Kent, Johnny Polo**

**PAIRINGS: Johnny Polo/OC (Robin)**

**NOTES: Well, this takes place in December 1994 in WWF. Robin Kent is a writer. Johnny Polo is a manager.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Robin Kent. The others are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

My name is Robin Kent. I work at the World Wrestling Federation. I'm a writer for Vince. And that was just what I was doing, sitting in the catering room and writing my newest idea, when _he_ walked in. _His_ name is Johnny Polo.

Johnny Polo is the smartass, wisecracking, preppy, pretty-boy manager of the Quebecers, our current tag team champions. And he is freaking gorgeous. His face is almost permanently smiling, and why shouldn't he smile? He's Johnny Polo, the rich kid from Palm Beach.

And I almost never smile. I'm a poor girl from Kansas. I mean, who lives in Kansas?

But right now, I really don't care, because Johnny's walking over with that smug little smile and a bounce in his step. His dark, curly hair is loose on one side and pulled up tightly on the other. He is dressed, impeccably as always, in a dark grey suit with a blue and yellow undershirt. His polo club is hanging from his wrist. "Hey, Robert." He greets me as he plops down, uninvited, in the chair across from mine.

"It's Robin." I sneak a glance at him. He looks great. "I believe we've been through this before."

Johnny waves me off. "Whatever. So, you got next show's script yet? I want to know if my team keeps the titles." He has a thick accent when he talks. All of his 'the's sound like 'da's. I have the feeling that it isn't from Palm Beach like he claims.

I check my notes with a smile. "Aww, sweetie, I'm sorry. Jacques and Pierre lose them next week to the 1-2-3 Kid and Marty Jannetty." I feel like pet names make the blow hurt less. I guess not.

"What! No, no, no. We can lose 'em to the Snot Nosed Kid and the Hippie Boy." Johnny looks kind of distressed. "Please, Robin. Don't let it happen. Please don't let it happen. What can I do to keep the titles?"

I sigh and shrug. "Johnny, it's out of my hands. I'd have to go confer with the other writers, meet with Vince, talk to Linda, go through a few other higher ups…" I run an anxious hand through my bobbed, light brown hair. "It's too much to do in so little time. I'm sorry."

Johnny bites his lower lip. "Are you sure? Maybe if I come with you. I am their manager and everything." He gives me this look, where you can just barely see his brown eyes through the dark bangs that flopped over his forehead.

"Johnny, man, come on." I look around the abandoned catering area. I normally like it here during shows because it's quiet. Maybe I should have just stayed in my office today. I glance back up and sigh. "Okay, okay. I give, Johnny. I'll talk to the boss."

Johnny's beautiful little smile returns. "Yes! Thanks, Rob. You have _no idea_ how grateful I am right now." He chuckles quietly. "Let me take you out to dinner."

I look up quickly, my gray eyes widening. "What? Johnny, I'm still working. I'm on the clock."

He quirks a brow. "Come to dinner with me anyway. Bring your work. This food sucks anyhow."

I shake my head. "I have to talk to Vince first and…" I sigh. "I have to get out of this damn suit." One of my hands runs over the coarse fabric of my navy blazer and I pick a piece of lint from the matching knee-length skirt.

Johnny chuckles at me. "You look fine. I like the suit."

I blow a short strand of my hair from my eyes and push my glasses further up the bridge of my nose. "I hate looking like a secretary."

Johnny laughs as he stands up. He walks to the side of the table that I'm sitting at and helps me to my feet. It's only then that I feel small. The talent always seems to do that to me. Even in my heels, I feel like a little girl in comparison to this man. I falter in my stance as my ankles go weak and am caught by Johnny's strong arms.

"Whoa, whoa, girl. I've got you." He flashes that smile at me again. "I'll never let you fall."

For some reason, that brings a flush to my cheeks. "Thanks." I murmur, content to rest against the firm chest of the man I've been crushing on for a while now.

Johnny slowly relaxes his grip. "So, let's go talk to Vic and get my boys their titles. Then we can go to dinner."

I blush again, ducking my head to pick up my notebook. I hold it to my chest as we exit the room.

Johnny puts an arm over my shoulders and leads me down crowded hallways. I shrink into him. For some reason, being around all of these huge wrestler guys, I feel so small and insignificant.

Johnny glances down at me and chuckles. "What's wrong? Robbie a little scared of the big boys?"

I use my notebook to hit him heavily in the chest. "Don't do that. Yes, I am, okay? I'm not that big and they look a little bit like monsters to me."

Johnny laughs at me again and stops in front of Vince's door. He gives me a little push toward it. "Go talk to him. Get my boys their titles."

Annoyed, I turn to him and put my hands on my hips. "You said you'd come with me. That was part of the deal."

Johnny holds both palms out to me. "Okay, okay, firecracker. I'll go in." He smiles again. "Geeze."

I inhale his cologne as he passes me and I almost faint. Johnny lightly raps on the door.

"Yes?" I can hear the voice of my boss.

Johnny motions for me to step up to the door. I clear my throat as I lean against the cool metal. "Mr. McMahon? It's me, Robin Kent. I'd like a word."

"Ah, yes, come in."

Before I realize it, Johnny and I are sitting across from Vince's desk. "Um, sir? I was…I was thinking about next week's tag title change. Would…Is there any way the Quebecers can keep the titles?"

Vince looks a bit shocked and turns to Johnny. "You put her up to this, didn't you?"

Johnny shrugs, kicking his feet up onto the boss's desk and smirking. "I may have had a hand in it."

Vince turns and annoyed face to me. "You're going along with this?"

I bite my lip. "Well, sir, it seems to make sense, doesn't it? What if I have Johnny cheat to win and then we can keep building heel heat against the Quebecers? Don't you _want_ more heel heat on Johnny?"

Vince glances over at the cocky young man. "I guess. Okay, Johnny. Your Quebecers can have another few weeks of title time. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Johnny looks ecstatic. "Thanks, Vic. You won't regret it!"

"It's Vince."

"Whatever." Johnny takes me by the hand. "Come on, Doll. Let's go get that dinner I promised you."

I blush as Johnny practically drags me from the office. 

* * *

After a nice little dinner, Johnny walks me back to my apartment. "I…I had fun." I say as we stop in front of my door. "I don't think anyone's ever made me laugh so hard."

Johnny smirks. "Yeah, I can do that to women." He sighs as he looks at the door. "So, this is your place, huh?"

I nod, fishing the keys from my hand bag.

Johnny lets another sigh escape his lips. "Must be nice, you know, to have a place all to yourself, instead of sharing a room with a bunch of other people." He lets down the one ponytail in his hair. "I don't want to go back to the hotel."

Having finally found my keys, I stick them in the lock. I shoot a sympathetic smile to Johnny as I twist the key and hear the click of the catch releasing.

And then I feel myself falling. Damn my weak ankles.

But I don't hit the ground. Instead, I find myself back in Johnny's arms. "Whoa, girl. Didn't I tell you that I'll never let you fall?" He smiles.

I smile back, biting my lip. "Yeah. Thanks." I figure he's going to let go like he did before, but Johnny's arms remain firmly around me. I feel myself standing on my toes. My eyes are closed. And I kiss Johnny.

Surprisingly, Johnny kisses me back. He sets one hand gently on the small of my back and tilts his head to the side. He pulls back after a moment. "Wow. Now_that_ was a goodnight kiss."

I blush, pushing the door open. Johnny takes a step back and begins to walk away. But I feel my heart start to fall when his form starts to be eaten by the darkness. "Hey, Johnny!"

The tall man turns slightly in my direction, halting his steps. "Yeah?"

I smirk. "I thought you'd never let me fall."

He looks genuinely confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm falling…" I lean against the doorway and unbutton my blazer. "Falling in love with you, that is."

Johnny smiles as he jogs back to my apartment door. "Well, Robbie, I think that's one type of falling I'm not going to stop." And then he kisses me again. And I couldn't be more happy.


End file.
